For the first time
by God Tier
Summary: Kidd is accepted to a college in Florida. How does Soul take it?  Cute little one-shot.


**This is for my best friend's birthday, she's turning 15 everyone! Wish her a happy birthday! I can't wait until I get this done and she reads it. I really hope she likes it.**

**AU!**

Kidd sighed and buried his head in his white pillow. He had just gotten into a new college, far away from Death City. He choked back a sob, how was he going to tell this to Soul? The two of them had been in a relationship for almost two years, and now he had to tell him he was going away?

**She's all laid up in bed with a broken heart **

**While I'm drinking jack all alone in my local bar **

Soul slammed a glass cup on the table, a bored expression on his face. _Ugh.. work is so not cool. _He grumbled to himself and looked up. _Maybe I can call Kidd and ask him if I can go over to his house for tonight.._ he reached into his back pocket and pulled out his cell-phone. He dialed the young reaper's number and listened to the soft tone of the phone buzzing.

**And we don't know how we got into this mad situation  
>Only doing things out of frustration <strong>

Topaz eyes lifted to look up to his dresser. Kidd's phone was blinking white and vibrating on the dresser, making a soft humming noise. _Wonder who that could be.._ he thought as he got off his bed and walked over to his dresser. Lifting it up, he frowned at the ID on his phone. _Soul..._ his heart lurched. Swallowing his fear's down, and mustering up a happy and cheerful voice, he clicked the green answer button.

"Hello?"

**Trying to make it work but man these times are hard **

"Kidd! Hey, how are you?" Soul asked. There was a slight pause before the reaper replied, "_I'm fine. And you?_" he sounded cheerful. "I just got fired from work, again, can I come over?" he heard a noise of surprise come from the other line. Kidd stayed silent, "Kidd? You alright?" he asked again.

"_Soul.. sure. I need to talk to you.._" he heard the reaper whisper. "Cool. I'll be other there soon." he shut his phone off and stood up. "Thanks, but I'll be taking my leave now." he waved to the bartender, who waved back. "Come back soon, Soul." he called as Soul left.

**She needs me now but I can't seem to find a time  
>I've got a new job now in the unemployment line <strong>

Kidd heard Soul's phone go dead, and he slowly moved the phone away from his mouth and ear. _Soul's coming over.. get a hold of yourself! _He swore he heard Liz's voice. The two sister's who lived with Kidd now went their separate ways, although they kept in touch a lot. The young reaper looked around, and decided to wait downstairs for Soul to come.

He slowly ran down the step's, and looked out the window. It was raining slightly, and the clouds were slightly dusting over the yellow full moon. _Ironic.._ he whispered to himself.

**And we don't know how we got into this mess it's a gods test  
>Someone help us cause we're doing our best <strong>

He was running, running towards Kidd's house. Even though Kidd had showed it, Soul could detect some sadness in Kidd's voice. _Why Kidd? What's the matter?_

Soul stopped running and put his hand on the rail next to him. He was out of breath. Soul lifted his head up to the yellow full moon. Light gray clouds drifted across the yellow light, making it slightly dark. Rain drizzled over the ground, slightly soaking Soul. Finally catching his breath, the white haired man decided to go on to Kidd's house.

**Trying to make it work but man these times are hard  
>But we're gonna start by drinking old cheap bottles of wine <strong>

A knock on the door startled Kidd from his thought's. Kidd looked up at the door, and stared for a minute. Another knock. He stood up and walked over to the door, and opened the door. Soul stood there, slightly wet with rain. "Soul." he smiled and greeted the older. Soul grinned and walked in.

"So you got fired, again?" Kidd asked, quietly closing the door. He looked over at the other man, and Soul smiled. "Yeah, it's so hard not to have the impulse to fight and turn into a scythe anymore, ever since it hapaughed nervously. Kidd could agree with the other, it was hard to shut-down his fighting impulse's, but for Soul it was even more harder.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Soul asked when the two sat down by each other on Kidd's couch.

**Sit talking up all night  
>Saying things we haven't for a while, a while yeah <strong>

Soul saw a flicker of doubt cross through his lover's eyes. "Uh.. yeah.." he heard the reaper mumble. He could tell his lover wasn't at all feeling right, so he put a hand on his shoulder. "You 'kay?" he asked. Kidd looked at him, and stared.

"It's not at all right to bare a burden by yourself, Kidd." Soul stared into the younger' topaz eyes. Kidd only stared at him, then he felt Kidd's body shake under his grip.

**We're smiling but we're close to tears**

**Even after all these years **

"Soul.. I know we promised to never leave each-either.. no matter what... but.." he whispered. Closing his eyes, he couldn't bare to see the look on Soul's face once he told him he'd be going away. "I'm going to be living in Florida.." he shook his head.

Kidd felt Soul's grip fade, until he opened his eyes and saw the scythe staring at him. Closing his eyes, he felt heat rise in his body. "Kidd.. does this mean you've been accepted?" he heard Soul ask.

**We just now got the feeling that we're meeting  
>For the first time<br>**

Did he hear him right?


End file.
